<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Diary by txmlinsonw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004558">Dear Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw'>txmlinsonw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan read your diary and gives you exactly what you want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead) &amp; You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once.</p><p>“Hey guys, it’s me.” You mumbled awkwardly, knowing they would recognize your voice.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>No response. These were your friends; what could’ve happened in these last days for them not to want to open the door?</p><p>“Sherry? Amber? Tani-” You asked as you opened the door, and stopped right there on the entrance when you saw the whole wive’s room empty. “What…” You whisper to yourself, uneasy, as you step inside.</p><p>The beds were still there, as the food and other stuff too. But as soon as your went over the drawers your face fell. They were all empty.</p><p>You sat on one of the beds, confused. Maybe Negan moved them to another room and forgot to tell you?</p><p>“Oh! Here you are, baby girl.” You turned around as you heard Negan’s voice approaching you. He was smiling, cockily as always, but something seemed different in the way he was looking at you. Even when you smiled softly to him, you couldn’t stop thinking about where were the others.</p><p>He seemed to notice your confusion. He sat next to you on the bed that was once Sherry’s, and rested his strong hand on your thigh, barely touching the exposed skin on your knee that left the black dress you were wearing. “You like your new room?” He asks, lifting one eyebrow.</p><p>“Well… I’ve already been here, remember?” You smiled softly to him  through your obvious tone and put your hand over his, stroking the back of his hand slowly. “Where are the others?”</p><p>“Oh, I guess…” He looked around the room as if he had never seen it so quiet and empty. “They must be working by now. Earning some points for eating.” He said as if it was nothing, still looking around and intertwining his fingers with yours as if you didn’t notice.</p><p>You quickly stood up, concerned. “B-But… You should’ve told me! I have to go talk to John to give me back my job-”</p><p>Negan looked up to you, raising an eyebrow and not letting go of your hand. “No, doll. You are not going back to working.” He simply informed you.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes. “Okay, what the hell is going on?” You asked losing your patience, leaving his hand and crossing your arms over your chest instead.</p><p>Negan smiled, studying your face and finding the look of deep confusion, concern and anger that you had.</p><p>He stood up too, stepping closer until he was just a few inches from your face. You kept your arms crossed, holding his gaze almost proudly, and he was sure enjoying it. Out of all of his wives, you were the only one that would hold his gaze like that.</p><p>“Oh, that look. That look it’s going to get you fucked tonight, baby girl.” He almost threatened, his tongue playing with his front teeth seductively. You slowly softened and finally melted against him when you pressed your hands over his chest on his leather jacket. “You just can’t fucking resist me, can you?” He asked with his unique arrogant tone, making you chuckle and roll your eyes playfully.</p><p>“Just tell me what’s going on” You pouted, and he seemed to soften at the sight of your puppy eyes.</p><p>Negan took as step back from you and have you a mischievous look as he turned around and looked for something inside the drawers that you hadn’t looked inside yet. Then, he turned around and held a little pink book against his chest. Your eyes widened. “H-How…” You mumbled, looking at your diary on his hands and feeling dizzy. You had written too much on those pages.</p><p>“You forgot it under your bed.” He cut you off knowingly. He walked back closer to you as if you were his prey. You shifted insecurily on the spot and bit your lip, knowing you probably were all red over thinking about everything he could’ve read in those pages. “<em>I wish I could be his only wife, that he would let me show him how much I care. How much I love him</em>.” He recited from memory all of your words about him, making you look down to the floor in embarrassment. Once he was close enough, you felt his hand on your chin, lifting your face up a little bit for your eyes to meet his again. “<em>I guess I could hope for him to notice. I’ve tried to do more than the others, and he is very sweet. I just don’t think he would ever give me a chance</em>.”</p><p>You looked at him as if you were in pain.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have read that, Negan.” You mumbled. You felt humiliated and the smile he gave you made you feel like he was mocking you. You balled your fists.</p><p>“You are so worried about this, that you haven’t noticed what’s going on yet.” He giggled, and you narrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “You are the only one now. <em>My </em>only one.”</p><p>You stopped thinking, and he chuckled at your pale gaze. “Oh…” You mumbled. “Wait are you… are you serious?”</p><p>“Honey…” he laughed and closed his eyes for a second, in both amusement and incredulousment. He took your hands in his, undoing your fists. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. You really think I hadn’t noticed of… well, everything?”</p><p>“I didn’t do much, I-”</p><p>“You came down running every time I was back from any kind of trip.” He cut you off sweetly. “And you <em>made </em>me a gift for Valentine’s Day with your own bare handwriting about how much you like my beard.”</p><p>“But that’s not-”</p><p>“And you take my hand everytime we walk outside. Also you mumble how much you love me when you fall sleep after some cock-sucking-good sex.”</p><p>“I do what!?”</p><p>“Yup.” He chuckled at your embarrasment, and leaned down a bit to kiss your forehead. “Want me to keep going?”</p><p>“There’s more!?”</p><p>Negan laughed out loud and sat on the bed, pulling you with him and making you stumble over his lap. You saw your diary on his left hand and attempted to yank it away from him, but he was very much faster, keeping it away. “Nope. Mine now. It has some fucking good… <em>memoirs </em>of how much you think about me.”</p><p>Your cheeks were red again. “Please!” you ask for the notebook, your lips close to his.</p><p>“Mmm…” He looked down at your lips and then back up to your big eyes. “Under one condition.” He almost whispers, making your skin tingle. You gulped and slowly nodded. “You have to read something out loud for me.”</p><p>Before you could even say no, he was shoving the notebook to your face, wide open on one page.</p><p>You read the first part and quickly noticed what it was.</p><p>“No…” you whispered looking with horror at the page.</p><p>“Oh yes.” He grinned and held your waist, pulling you close.</p><p>“But this is…”</p><p>“From our first time. I know.” He smirked. “I’ve read it over and over. Even touched myself a few times as I did so.” He admitted with a slight laugh, making you smile softly. “C’mon, darling. Read it for your beloved husband.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strike>I might do a part two, with smut. I just love fluffy Negan. </strike>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>